Augustus Helen Neptune: The Prophecy Child
by Hadrian Jupiter Peverall
Summary: Percy, has completed the quest of saving the bolt, as he is the prophecy, he goes to Camp Jupiter for more training. He becomes a roman as Augustus Helen Neptune son of Neptune and Champion of Venus and Mars. Updates happen around once a week. Pairings may happen, please comment and message me for pairing ideas
1. Chapter 1: I become a Roman

Chapter 1: I turn Roman

**Olympus Throne Room (Lightning Thief, oh Gabe is a statue)**

I approached the fisherman's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." I dared not look up. My heart was racing.

I could feel the energy emanating from the two gods. If I said the wrong thing, I had no doubt

they could blast me into dust.

To my left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"

I kept my head down, and waited.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said. His voice stirred my oldest memories: that warm glow I

remembered as a baby, the sensation of this god's hand on my forehead, "The boy defers to his father. This is only right."

"You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

"I am proud of my son, just like you are proud of your children," Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak."

A lump welled up in my throat. I felt pride at that statement.

"I have spared him once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain ... pah! I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence."

"And risk destroying your own master bolt?" Poseidon asked calmly. "Let us hear him out, brother."

Zeus grumbled some more. "I shall listen," he decided. "Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus."

"Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me."

I did, and I saw his face, he had pride and love in his eyes.

"Address Lord Zeus, son," Poseidon told me. "Tell him your story."

So I told Zeus everything, just as it had happened. I took out the metal cylinder, which began sparking in the Sky God's presence, and laid it at his feet.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with

electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hairs on my scalp rise.

"I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing ... it is most unlike him."

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family."

"Lord?" I asked.

They both said, "Yes?"

"Ares didn't act alone. Someone else-something else- came up with the idea."

I described my dreams, and the feeling I'd had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, and made Ares back off from killing me.

"In the dreams," I said, "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."

"You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked.

"No," I said. "I mean, Lord Zeus, I've been in the pres-ence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got close to that pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there ... something even older than the gods."

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. I only caught one word. Father.

Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

He rose and looked at me. His expression softened just a fraction of a degree. "You have done me a service, boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much."

"I had help, sir," I said. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase-"

"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."

"Um ... thank you, sir. I have a question. If I am supposed to be the savior of Olympus, is there another demigod camp, where I can spend my time training? There must be be some other place "

This time, the whole council, gasped. They had a discussion in Ancient Greek, and I caught only three words; Jupiter, Me and Champion.

"SILENCE!"

He and the other gods looked at me.

"Perseus, what do you know of Roman Mythology", asked my Dad

I was startled by that question. "Well, after the fall of the Greek Empire, Rome took over. They made up new names and gods"

"That is partially correct", said Artemis.

I was shocked, never before has the maiden complemented a man.

Everyone looked at her with a eyebrow raised. She raised her hand in surrender.

"What, I am the goddess of childhood and know you are not like other man."

Zeus took control of this. "Well, not only new names, but also new personalities. We all have Roman forms, and our Roman children are in San Francisco called Camp Jupiter."

"The people there are seriously about discipline", said my father.

I was amazed and confused. "Why are the Roman and Greeks separate, so much."

Hera answered "Well, the Civil war was between Romans and Greeks. The death toll was so high we totally separated them. The Mist blocks all encounters with it."

Hermes spoke, "So, we are going to make you a Roman. You will have your memories, your qualities of a Greek Demigod will be there. However, for the first time in history, we are changing your primary genetic make up. You will be 85% Roman and 15% Greek."

I was worried about my mom. "What about my mom", I asked.

"Your mom is in San Francisco, in a house on the beach. You will be the Champion of Venus and Mars. I know Aphrodite is weak, but not Venus. Venus is one strong goddess, you don't want to mess with. She can help you charmspeak, your enemies. Mars is much more stronger and tougher than Ares. He is the patron of Rome. And finally Vesta will give you her blessing. You will need a new name, a Roman one. For Hade's kept his word, and Hestia is giving the blessing, they are having their thrones". said Poseidon. The thrones popped up and went back there with the two new gods there.

I was pleased, my mom would be safe. I was thinking, wasn't the first Roman emperor Augustus, my dads name was Neptune, and Venus favoured Helen.

"Very well, Augustus Helen Neptune."

The gods raised their eyebrow at this. Zeus said very well, we will complete the spell. They suddenly flickered their form.

_Perseus Achilles Jackson, et filius Posedion Sally XIII, de 1 Magnum Prophetia factus Augustus Helen Neptune, Neptuni filius, et Sally XIII. Ut omnes Graecorum retineat qualitatibus et prophetia magni subiaceat. Mars et Venus vindex erit benedictus a Vesta. 2.5 institutione Romana instar Sumat. Romae filium Surge _

_(__**Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, subject of the 1st Great Prophecy become Augustus Helen Neptune, son of Neptune and Sally Jackson. May he retain all Greek qualities, and let him be subject of the Great Prophecy. He shall be the Champion of Mars and Venus, blessed by Vesta. May he receive the equivalent of 2.5 years of training in Roman ways Arise son of Rome)**_

Suddenly, I felt different. I was more strong, lean and looked like a warrior. My eyes had tiny flames around my darkened sea green eyes. Around the flames were some spots of red and purple.

I bowed to my father, "Hello, Lord Neptune, did it work?"

"Yes son it worked. The council has decided, if you complete the Great Prophecy and save us all. You will be granted godhood."

My eyes widened, "I will make you proud, my lord. He smiled at me.

Vesta turned to me, "Augustus, you can flame teleport and summon home-made food"

"Thank you Lady Vesta"

Venus started talking, "Champion, on your belt, you will find a knife. It Katoptris, it is Helen's first knife. You can charmspeak, but still need to practice." I bowed.

Mars spoke, "Kid, you can shoot any weapon now, don't worry. You are a expert of battle tactics. Here is a archery set, it will never run out."

"Son, here is an sword. It is made out of Atlantean Steel from my palace and Imperial Gold. Here is a shield, which can turn into a wristwatch."

I bowed.

"Our final gift to you", said Jupiter, "is armour, it is Olympian Silver with the Olympus symbol in the middle. On the left breast plate, you have a boar, and a heart on the right. You have a sea green Roman toga, with a SPQR sign, and a tree (symbolizing CHB). On the belt, you have your dagger, unlimited healing potions and Greek Fire and your sword. Your belt is charmed to never get lost, and your supplies will return to it. Your archer stuff will be like those slings on your back. Here is your Roman General helmet. You may go to all of our domains without trouble". He clapped his hands, and I got my armour on.

I bowed, in the middle of the room. "Thank you Lords and Ladies. I will do you proud and receive godhood."

Pluto said, "Now Venus and Mars will take you to Camp Jupiter for introductions"


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the Legion

**Outside Camp Jupiter. (9:30 pm)**

Venus and Mars flashed me outside Camp Jupiter.

Venus, turned to me and said "Augustus, I know you don't want to be arrogant, but Romans respect power, honour, teamwork and leadership. You must play the Roman. You have a new life young one. If you need assistance, just pray, but not much ok. Only when you need it."

Mars spoke to me, "Hey kid, not one for pep talks. But you are a strong fighter and a good heart, so show it. Never downplay in Rome, if you don't they will respect you. Now lets show them why you are a warrior"

We spotted, a boy and a girl at the Camp Border. They were wearing purple shirts, and looked like guards.

We walked there. I heard whispers, "Frank, who is the man, woman and boy there" asked the girl. "Don't know Hazel", said Frank.

We reached them. Frank said, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF", he pointed his spear at Venus's neck.

Venus looked enraged, "We are Olympians, Lord Venus and Mars, we demand your praetors and augur to come and meet us here right now. Their eyes widened, they bowed immediately, "My apologies, we did not recognize you".

I saw a girl wearing a purple t-shirt with a medal and toga. There was two guys one looking identical to her and the other only in a purple shirt. They saw us and bowed.

Mars spoke, "This is Augustus Helen Neptune, son of Neptune. He is our champion, he retrieved Jupiter's stolen Master-bolt and on the way he has slain Medusa, Chimera and the Minotaur. We expect him to be made a full member of the legion immediately. He will often will be going on quests for us on Olympus. Sort him in any cohort, you want and he can earn his way up the ranks."

Their eyes widened and, Renya asked, "Do you Augustus Helen Neptune, swear to uphold the laws of Rome", I said, "I do". "Then I declare you a full member of the legion, she put a tattoo on my arm. It said SPQR, with a Trident, boar and dove. It had one stripe.

Octavian, said "You shall be in the fifth cohort",

Jason took his hand, "Nice to meet you, you're in my cohort, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you".

Venus said, "Its time to leave, farewell my champion,"

My patrons disappeared with a flash of light. I walked into the borders of Camp Jupiter awaiting my new life.


End file.
